


Дивный новый мир

by valela, WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond TV
Genre: Barbara Gordon - mentioned - Freeform, Bruce Wayne - Mentioned - Freeform, Dick Grayson - mentioned - Freeform, Gen, I'm Sorry, Jason Todd is Dead, Terry McGinnis is Batman, Terry doesn't like JL, Tim Drake - mentioned - Freeform, it's canon, only Terry can talk trash about Bruce
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: Терри был громким и смелым. Сам по себе и — за Брюса. А ещё Терри верил: в самого Брюса, в легенды, в наследие и в светлое будущее.
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133693
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Дивный новый мир

Тим прекрасно понимал, почему Барбара смотрела на Терри с сожалением, почему Дик, нахмурившись, советовал парню бежать, пока не поздно, но, вопреки всему, не мог не уважать выбор и преданность Терри. Не самой идее борьбы с преступностью, хотя приверженность пацана нельзя было не признать, но — Брюсу. Окончательно и бесповоротно.

В отличие от них всех в своё время — с осознанием, что Брюс человек и имеет право на ошибки. Оступается, как они все, а потом замыкается в себе, заворачиваясь в привычный слой брони из боли, одиночества и клятвы, принесённой в той самой аллее, разделившей его жизнь на до и после.

Вот только Терри не боялся — ни разочарования и гнева Брюса, ни его резких слов, способных бить по больному без особого желания самого Брюса нанести роковой удар в самое сердце. Терри не боялся — ни делать больно в ответ, ни кричать, пока голос не сядет, ни злиться до дрожи, сотрясающей всё тело. А ещё Терри не боялся идти на мировую, звонить Брюсу первым, делать шаги навстречу: сотню против робкого шага с другой стороны.

И Брюс впустил его, раскрывался перед ним, словно по волшебству. Не звонил — писал иногда. Детали дел, координаты. «Не вздумай опоздать, Макгиннис».

Терри был громким и смелым. Сам по себе и — за Брюса. 

С каким-то остервенением не любил Лигу Справедливости, в особенности Супермена. 

Тим спросил — почему? Почему не работать с ними, не стать частью команды, не сбежать от старика и жить своей жизнью?

— Они оставили Готэм, — обиженно ответил Терри. — И я не говорю про нынешний состав. Я про тех, кто знал Брюса, тесно работал с ним. Где они были, когда он нуждался в них? Город? 

Новый состав Терри тоже особо не жаловал, хоть и работал с ними периодически, но быть частью Лиги, чего-то большего, мечтой любого сорванца, отказывался. 

Вроде бы всё было предельно просто: они не имели права судить старого Бэтмена вот так, в открытую, перед Терри. Неужели никто не объяснил им, что Лига Справедливости, словно колосс на глиняных ногах, стояла без Бэтмена лишь до поры до времени? Куда делись все так называемые друзья Брюса, кричавшие о доверии и взаимопонимании? 

Терри не понимал. Тим, впервые за много лет свободный от влияния Джокера, не понимал тоже. Он прекрасно помнил, как трудно и, на самом деле, легко было любить Брюса, верить в него. Лишь чувство стыда и сожаления о потерянном времени удерживало Тима на расстоянии, а Брюс в кои-то веки — увы, увы! — научился понимать и уважать чужие границы. 

Готэм за эти годы изменился до неузнаваемости, и старому Бэтмену места в нём не было. Тим, Барбара и Дик тоже остались где-то позади, опоздали, и двери закрылись навсегда. А Терри умудрился стать мостом, понять, что двигало Брюсом все эти годы, что не давало покоя до сих пор, стать частью легенды. С гордостью носил символ на груди, смеялся открыто и верил. В Брюса, в легенды, в наследие и в светлое будущее.

Возможно, именно этой свободы, крыльями взметнувшейся за спиной, не хватало Бэтмену все эти годы.


End file.
